300 BC. Beetween two empires
300 BC. 12th year of the seleucid era. 453 ab urbe conditia. Alexander Magnus died 23 years ago and their generals fight for the huge empire he built over the old persian civilization. The free greek colons compete for trade against Carthage, while the young roman republic spreads over Italy threatening the old punic power. Numidia, Armenia, Thracia.. some old kingdoms flourish before vanishing into oblivion, and the barbarian tribes of celts, germans or scytians spread into the wild inlands of Europe. Pick your nation, roleplay it and enjoy the game and this awesome new map. This is an RP game folowing the RPIND rule (roleplaying is not diplomacy), so there are no rules about claiming, declaring or any limitations beyond what you feel you can roleplay. Chat and personal messages will be roleplayed unless double brackets (()) and all that stuff. Try to commit your turns in less than 5 days. There's an autoboot at 12 days to avoid the game fall. =Map= =Players= Incaman JackWolfskin00 Macedonia, home country of Alexander the Great who conquered one of the biggest empires in the world. Prime Minister Ra'Zoran Ranek A tribe of Goths, that came from sweden over the baltic sea. Several groups of sailors, warriors and traders, which is all the same profession. Sailing along the coastline until a victim is spotted, which can easily be ambushed, to sell their goods afterwards. Skynet BlueOwl Kingdom of Judea The Kingdom of Judea is one of great history, tracing it's history a thousand years back to when the Jewish tribes settled on the coastal area on the East Medditeranean. The area is inhabited by Hebrews, tribes of a Monotheistic Faith. It is united under a King, who reigns until his death and is annointed and chosen by the High Jewish Council. The Law of the Torah is followed and enforced throughout the Kingdom, as well as sacrifices of livestock. Although there is not much chaos, high hopes are found, as the citizens wish for an extended empire occupying the lands between the Nile and Euphrates. Clavicus Vile (ptolemaic?) Egypt Devean Governor of Cyprus, a province of the Ptolemaic Egypt. Hay 'Gauls' The Gauls were a group of Celtic tribes sharing a similar culture throughout what is now France. Each tribe was dominated by a Druid priestly class, a Council of Elders, and some sort of Magistrate. Although the Gauls were never united by a single ruler, they often united their forces in large-scale military operations. They did not write, but they did practice some farming and had a thriving and unique culture. The Gauls acted as mercenaries for Hannibal Barca in the Second Punic War with some success. Later on, in 125 BC, the Roman Republic invaded southern Gaul and Julius Caesar later conquered the rest of their land in the Gallic Wars of 58 BC. So much gold was looted from Gaul that after the war the price of gold fell by as much as 20%. After the annexation of Gaul a mixed culture began to emerge. Throughout the game, I am making it my goal to unite all of the Gallic tribes under one banner from the perspective of the Belgae Tribe of Northeastern France. Ibn Batuta Tartessos Both greek and biblical sources allude a rich and developed civilization that was established in southern Hispania, beyond the Pillars of Hercules (Starit of Gibraltar), that had a key role during the bronze age importing tin from britain to the Mediterranean. Heredotus refers the king Argantonius (~Silver Anthony) as the last powerfull ruler of this nation who based his wealth on trade, mining and agriculture before being assimilated or conquered by the phoenicians from Cartaghe. The spread of iron and metalurgy and the rise of the punic empire, as well as the flood of their capital into the Baetis (Guadalquivir) delta, mark the end and total vanishing of this civilization. But what would happen if by the fourth century BC Cartaghe's influence didn't reach beyond present Tunis? An uchronian Tartessos During the bronze age, Tartessos could use their monopoly over tin to impose a very profitable trade with the eastern Mediterranean. They never sailed to the middle east but sold their goods to phoenician and greek merchants who brought them manufacturated luxury artifacts, as well as the highest cultural and technological novelties from the east. When iron made tools arrived to the atlantic coast and Tartessos saw its profits diminished, another catastrophe hit this ancient culture: in a few generations, the other times splandid capital city started sinking into the delta of the Baetis river. The kings, descents of the mitical giant Geryon, started exploiting their people, slaving them to increase the production from the mines and quarries trying to save the old city with impossible constructions. Finally, the people rose against them leaded by a missbegotten son of the king, Habis, who introduced agriculture as the main source of wealth, stablished laws and founded a new capital up the baetis river, named Spal (tartessic: flat land) that the romans will call Hispalis (present Sevilla). The uprise of Habis, far from being a social revolution, suposed a refounding of a very stratified society, with an aristocrathic class who owned all the land, source of agriculture, cattle and mining, and up to five more social classes spanning between the noble landlords and the almost slaved peasants and miners. Eventhough this tyranic society, the law grants a minimum wellfare for workers and stands for a high liberty on religious issues. As many mediterranean societies, they have a politheistic religion, with many deities borrowed or mixed with oriental and greek goods. The most particular cult of the tartessians is related to rivers. Every noble clan worships an ancestor who usualy is a son of the god of the seas (sharing many attributes with the greek Poseidon and the phoenician Yam) and a river local deity, related with the geographical origin of the clan. As a people originally related with the sea, they worship inland deities to get favours related with mining, agriculture and other activities. Tartessos is an open society that welcomes forigners as well as their cultures, religions and technologies, but that keeps firmly its independence. Kvich Leo Carthage MacBobart The Seleucid Empire was a Hellenistic state ruled by the Seleucid dynasty founded by Seleucus I Nicator following the division of the empire created by Alexander the Great.[4][5][6][7] Seleucus received Babylonia and, from there, expanded his dominions to include much of Alexander's near eastern territories. The Seleucid Empire was a major center of Hellenistic culture that maintained the preeminence of Greek customs where a Greek-Macedonian political elite dominated, mostly in the urban areas.[7][8][9][10] The Greek population of the cities who formed the dominant elite were reinforced by emigration from Greece. Napoleon The Kingdom of Noricum Noricum was a Kingdom, or federation, of several Celtic tribes in most of nowadays Austria, as well as adjacent parts of Bavaria, Slovenia and Italy. Ruled by the name-giving tribe of Norici from the town on the Magdalensberg, named Virunum, Noreia or possibly even both, it also included Illyrian and Raetian tribes, and is widely known for its Noric steel, iron quarrelled in the Noric Alps which could be hardened. Its most dangerous opponents were the Boii, another Celtic tribe who settled in nowadays Bohemia, Moravia, western Hungary and Slovakia, as well as areas on the Po plain's southern edge, and vainly attempted to lay siege to Noreia. So far for the Pre-Roman history of Noricum. In the game, I will play a Kingdom of Noricum that is on the edge of civil war between its various tribes, while the Boii, under leadership of their queen Duxtriga, prepare an attack on Noric territory, and a man selling himself as a Greek philosopher, Tukhikos, seeks to rise to power amongst the Noric "barbarians" by winning the trust of Noricum's young king/chieftain, Mogwedoudz. Wordsworth Julii Faction - Republic of Rome The faction is lead by Lucius Julius Libo son of Lucius Julius L. The Julii are an ancient and powerful family of Rome. They seek to enhance their power in Rome and to further the influence of the Roman Republic. Opening monologue: "A new Consul of Rome is declared by the senate. Lucius Julius Libo, accepts this honour with pride and glory. Proud to represent his countrymen and glory for his family the Julii. '' ''Consul Lucius and the senate declare to the world that the Republic of Rome claims the lands of Italia Suburbicaria Sicilia Corsica et Sardinia Italia Annonaria and Dalmatia. The Republic also claims all cities and peoples therein that lie within or border these fore mentioned lands. '' ''Our outlook is for strong commercial ties with our neighbours to further mutual trade and prosperity. However, we warn a robust response to any reckless acts of transgression against our interests. We are good friends but we can be furious enemies instead. Choose wisely. Go with peace. Salve!" 'House of Julii. ' The gens Julia or Iulia was one of the most ancient patrician families at Ancient Rome. The Julii were without doubt of Alban origin, and it is mentioned as one of the leading Alban houses, which Tullus Hostilius removed to Rome upon the destruction of Alba Longa. The Julii also existed at an early period at Bovillae, as we learn from a very ancient inscription on an altar in the theatre of that town, which speaks of their offering sacrifices according to the lege Albana, or Alban rites; and their connection with Bovillae is also implied by the sacrarium, or chapel, which the emperor Tiberius dedicated to the gens Julia in the town, and in which he placed the statue of Augustus. It is not impossible that some of the Julii may have settled at Bovillae after the fall of Alba Longa. As it became the fashion in the later times of the Republic to claim a divine origin for the most distinguished of the Roman gentes, it was contended that Iulus, the mythical ancestor of the race, was the same as Ascanius, the son of Aeneas, and founder of Alba Longa. Aeneas was, in turn, the son of Venus and Anchises. In order to prove the identity of Ascanius and Iulus, recourse was had to etymology, some specimens of which the reader curious in such matters will find in Servius. Other traditions held that Iulus was the son of Aeneas by his Trojan wife, Creusa, while Ascanius was the son of Aeneas and Lavinia, daughter of Latinus. Current Leader: Lucius Julius Libo 'Current Consuls of Rome' First Consul: Lucius Julius Libo Second consul: M. Atilius Regulus Abbreviations for praenomina